


Movie Marathon!

by bluejaythebeautiful



Series: 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge [16]
Category: Ant-Man (2015)
Genre: Antourage, Gen, Movie Night, also pietro doesn't show up much but I tagged him as well, okay so the ship isn't really there but i'm tagging it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Sixteen of my 31 Day Winter Prompt Challenge!</p><p>The Antourage have a movie marathon at Cassie's request!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Marathon!

**Author's Note:**

> For the beginning text thing:  
> Scott is normal text  
> Luis is bold  
> Kurt is underlined  
> Dave is italicised (except for the first and last lines)  
> I also put the first letter of their names, just in case.

_You have opened a group message._

hey guys i have cassie for the week and she wants you three to come over for a christmas movie marathon -s

_sounds cool i'm in -d_

**i'm gonna bring waffles -l  
**

kurt -s

kurt you there -s

KURT -s

sorry pietro stole my phone, had to get the ranskahovs to get it back for me. yeah, i'm coming too -k

cool. meet @ my place in half an hour. also, kurt, speedy better not be driving you, he nearly hit my car last time -s

don't worry i'm driving myself today -k

**your bf is an ass -l  
**

i know -k _  
_

_You have ended the group message._

 

Scott slipped his phone back into his pocket, turning to face his daughter. "What movies do you got for us tonight, Cass?"

The little girl pulled a stack of movies closer to herself. "Let's see... _Rudolph, Frosty the Snowman, Anastasia, Polar Express,_ and _Nightmare_ _Before Christmas_!" She held up the movies with a proud grin. "Mommy helped me pick them out!"

"That's great, sweetie! Come help me make snacks for everyone, okay?" Scott picked her up and walked to the kitchen, setting her down and preparing the stuff the guys normally eat.

 

/////////

30 minutes later, the Antourage had gathered in Scott's living room. They couldn't pass up a chance to make Cassie happy, especially since she saw them as her uncles now. She was currently bugging Kurt about his relationship with Pietro ("When are you two gonna get married? Am I gonna have a cousin? Do you love him a lot?"), and the man was relieved when Scott finally managed to get the Blue-Ray player to work.

"Awesome! The movie's on now, hush!" Scott said as he sat next to Kurt.

The Russian man leaned over. "Why'd you tell her about my relationship?" he whispered as the opening notes of _Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer_ began playing.

Scott shrugged. "It was a while ago. She overheard me telling Maggie about when Pietro had come to an Avengers meeting really happy and stuff, and Wanda told us what had happened the night before. She asked, so I explained. She seemed all for it. Sorry, was she bothering you?" he asked, glancing over.

Kurt shook his head, looking back at the TV. "No, she wasn't. I was just wondering." He immersed himself into the movie without another word.

Scott sighed and watched as well. Four and a half hours later, all the food was gone (courtesy of Luis) and they had gotten halfway through _Anastasia._ Luckily, it was the last movie on the list. Scott could have sworn that he heard Kurt humming along to "Once Upon A December", but when asked, the dark-haired man had denied it. Dave was softly snoring on the recliner, Cassie looked almost ready to fall asleep, and Luis had disappeared into the guest bedroom for a "short nap". Even after two people had tried to get him up, the eccentric man had refused to move. Though Scott couldn't tell, Kurt had fallen asleep with his eyes open, per the usual when he was programming. Many worried calls from Natasha proved that he did it as much at the apartment he shared with the other Russians as much as he did when he lived with Dave and Luis. Sighing, the Avenger paused the movie and turned the TV off. "All right, guys, looks like you need to get home. Cassie, go try to sleep in your room." He woke Dave up first, the Kurt. "Movie time's over. Thought you should know."

Dave nodded sleepily. "Yeah, okay. I'm headed home." He left with a yawn.

"I'm not about to drive home," Kurt said as he sent out a text message. "I'll pick up my car tomorrow."

"Pick it up tomorrow? What?" Scott asked. Within seconds, his question was answered. Quicksilver had stopped by, given Scott a nod and a muttered "hey", picked up Kurt bridal-style (it's his favorite mode of transporting someone, apparently), and left. The only other person left in Scott's apartment was Luis. Scott sighed and went to the bedroom, dreading the amount of time it would take to get the Mexican man awake and out of his house.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I figured this would be a normal occurrence for them, and Cassie seeing Kurt, Dave, and Luis as uncles totally makes sense to me. And yes, this takes place in the Russian Squad universe that a friend and I created. Same as in "Please Explain".
> 
>    
> Tomorrow's Pairing: Barry Allen/Cisco Ramon!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr/Twitter! I'm thearrowace


End file.
